Machines, such as that exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,359,875, are today employed in paving and resurfacing roads. Where a road lane is to be paved with asphalt an asphalt spreader is used to spread a layer of asphalt evenly along the entire width of the lane as the machine advances. After the asphalt has been laid it is rolled with a mechanized roller and the asphalt then allowed to set.
As it is not feasible to lay the entire width of multi-lane roads with one pass of a spreader, asphalt is normally laid by a spreader along one lane at a time. When a second lane is later laid adjacent to the first lane, a small strip of asphalt is applied overlying a side portion of the previously surfaced lane in order that surface continuity may be ensured. After this is done a crew of sweepers will typically be employed to sweep the excess asphalt that overlies the side of the previously surfaced lane onto the freshly laid asphalt behind the spreader in advance of the roller. Asphalt that has been swept from the previously surfaced lane is then rolled mixed in with that spread directly from the spreader.
The just described procedure has produced the desired results but at the expense of the use of substantial labor. The use of mechanized sweepers, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,825,968, which have been employed with vehicles such as gutter sweepers, are not viable alternatives to manual labor since they tend to fling sweep material omnidirectionally.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to the provision of apparatus for redistributing asphalt spread by an asphalt spreader off of an adjacent lane and onto a lane being surfaced by the spreader.